


Behind You

by officialagentwashington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialagentwashington/pseuds/officialagentwashington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school was living hell for most people. It was a time where true colors were shown, a time where kids were still figuring out who they were, and what they wanted to do. But York felt like he knew who he was, and what he wanted to do. He knew where he wanted to go to college, he knew what he wanted to major in. And he knew he had a huge crush on his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> My little contribution to Nork weekend. I apologize if the characterization is off, these boys have difficult personalities

People say that the years spent in high school are the best four years of your life. York, even though his three and a half years have been fairly easy, begged to differ.

High school was living hell for most people. It was a time where true colors were shown, a time where kids were still figuring out who they were, and what they wanted to do. But York felt like he knew who he was, and what he wanted to do. He knew where he wanted to go to college, he knew what he wanted to major in. And he knew he had a huge crush on his best friend.

Most kids York age don’t have a clue, or were still figuring out their sexuality, but if there was one thing York was certain about it was that he liked girls, as well as guys. York’s sexuality wasn’t something he was ashamed of, but he still got nervous as hell when it came to guys, especially when the guy took shape of a sweet, blonde boy called North who also happened to be York’s best friend.

York didn’t know what had made him fall for the man, but he had fallen hard, and he couldn’t help but think North might return those feelings.York knew it could be a possibility because his best friend happened to be about as straight as a crazy straw. A fact the man was proud of.

Even with all of those factors falling in York’s favor he was still at a complete loss on how to tell North. He was worried that on the off chance North rejected his feeling he’d lose one of his closest friends. But now wasn’t the time to worry about the thing York had towards North, North had a wrestling meet and York promised he would be there to cheer him on. 

* * *

 

York arrived to the match a couple of minutes late. It was a home match but he didn’t plan on there being much traffic. He tried as best he could to locate and quickly take a seat somewhere where he wouldn’t disturb a lot of people. The spot he found happened to be with a few girls he didn’t really know, but it was apparent they knew who he was.

“So, You’re the senior who made it to state for cross country?” The girl immediately to his right spoke. She must have been a Junior or Sophomore. York thought.

“Yeah, almost made first in the meet but my knee gave out.” York answered the girl, clearly showing disinterest in the conversation. He had probably told the story of how he'd lost at least a hundred times.

York turned his attention back to the two boys who were currently wrestling. His focus on the boys became even sharper when he noticed it was North who was wrestling. He watched his best friend closely. York took in the boy, the wrestling uniform never really flattered any body type. But when York happened to catch a glimpse of North’s ass, he had to look again, and let his stare linger. He had never noticed just how muscular and and firm, the wrestlers ass was. He couldn’t help but stare. He didn’t stop staring until something flashed across his vision. “

Hey! Hey? are you alright?” A hand waved in front of York’s face as he snapped back into focus.

“Huh- Oh! Yeah i’m fine.” York responded with a start, it was the girl from earlier.

“You sure? You seemed really out of it?”

“I’m positive, sorry to freak you out” York quickly stood and excused himself from the meet. He still needed to wait until North was able to leave, the two boys were going back to North’s house to study. But York needed to get away from the girls before he could embarrass himself more.

He sat down in an empty hallway, running his finger through his hair. He became lost in a train of thought until he felt his phone buzz

 _“Hey man where are you?”_ It was North, York had completely forgotten he was supposed to meet him after North’s meet.

 _“Sorry, ran to grab something. Meet you at my car.”_ He headed down the hall and ran out to the parking lot, catching up with the freshly showered blonde.

“So now you’re trying to ditch me. I see how it is.” North teased.

“I’m sorry I-”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just going to make us study longer now.” York groaned in response, and climbed into the driver's side of his car. They drove down the familiar route to North’s house.

* * *

 

Once they arrived at North’s place the two boys headed upstairs to the room the blonde boy shared with his twin sister, South. Of course that wasn’t her real name, along with how North and York weren't the boys' actual names.

The nicknames all came when their geography teacher insisted on referring students as names from states to help the class remember all of the states. Even after the class was finished everyone still called each by their state names. The thought of how those names came to be made York laugh.

Tossing his bag on North’s bed, he grabbed a few things then sat on the floor. The other boy followed suit soon after.

“So, I say we work study for this history test and call it good? Nothing else really to do,” North said as he flipped through his notes.

“The less amount of stuff you makes us do the better.” York responded, sounding bored with the subject.

“Hey now, When you pass this test you’ll be thanking me.” The boys went over the review sheet, reread the chapter, and compared notes before North finally called it quits.

“Now that you’re finished torturing me with this, how about a few rounds of Halo?” York said eagerly. He wanted to get away from all forms of school work and studying.

“I suppose so.” North smiled at him, then got up and put his books away.

Heading out the door York was a few steps behind North as the went down to the living room, and he couldn’t help but stare at the blonde’s ass again. It looked even better in the tight athletic pants North was wearing. A

ll of a sudden there was a loud smacking noise and a sharp pain shot through one side of York's face. He had been so focused on North that he had ran into the side of a wall.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” North’s voice was thick with worry as he turned to assess the status of York.

“Uh- Y-Yeah i’m fine. Just a little collision with the wall,” York stuttered out as he mentally checked himself over, it didn’t feel like he had really injured anything, he may have a bruise or two but nothing permanent.

“You sure? That was a pretty hard hit,” North’s concern went down a little, bit it was still obviously the man was worried.

“Positive, if anything it’s my ego that’s hurting right now, lets just forget this happened.” York let out a shaky laugh, he really wanted North to just drop the incident.

* * *

 

“I hope you’re ready to have your ass handed to you!” York smirked at North, as he blew up the other man’s Halo spartan sky high.

“Hey, It’s only the first round. Don’t get cocky.” North tossed back in response.

The boys played on for a while, it was becoming clear North was a little frustrated that York was absolutely destroying him.

“ If you would just choose red team, instead of the obviously awful blue team, maybe you’d have a chance at winning.” York cheered as he won another round.

That comment was the last straw for North, in one quick motion he unclicked and stole the battery pack out of York’s controller.

“Hey!” York yelled reached out to grab it, but North was already up and holding it above his head.

An unfair and immature move in York’s opinion, the blonde was easily six inches taller than York’s 5”10. He jumped for it, but North just stood on the tips of his toes.

“This isn’t fair! Get better at the game don’t take it out on me!” York whined reaching up again, failing to grab the batteries once again.

“If you weren’t so short maybe you’d actually have a chance.” North laughed as he switched the hand he was holding it in.

York was becoming frustrated but he wasn’t going to give up just yet.

This time instead of trying to grab at North’s hand he launched himself at him, knocking the two of them on the couch.

York pinned the man using his legs, then went to grabbing for the battery pack North was still holding, despite the shock of the tackle. York was finally able to get a hold on the pack.

The position that allowed him to get the grip left his and North’s faces centimeters apart.

York didn’t know who leaned in first, but in a mere few seconds there was a pair of lips pressed against his, and York swore he saw sparks fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Might make this multi-chaptered. But it really depends on the response from this chapter


End file.
